<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Need a hug? by F_Hargreeves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908055">Need a hug?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Hargreeves/pseuds/F_Hargreeves'>F_Hargreeves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Klaus is a good brother, Multi, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Number Five | The Boy has PTSD, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, i’m sorry Five, one shots, taking requests</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Hargreeves/pseuds/F_Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one-shots of Five Hargreeves needing a hug, cause he’s been through a lot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy &amp; Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary:<br/>Five tried his best to not fall asleep to avoid any and all nightmares and flashbacks, but one morning his plan doesn’t go to well. Good thing brother Klaus was there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A peaceful sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Something Five Hargreeves knew nothing about. He hasn’t had a peaceful nights rest for the longest time. What’s even more sad is the fact he had better night rest when stuck in a post-apocalyptic world, near building rubble and fire. Didn’t even have a bed then, and know he did, but that didn’t matter. Back when he was stuck in time, he didn’t have any nightmares. None whatsoever. But now that he was back, with his family and in his old childhood home, flashbacks kept flooding in and nightmares started to come. </p><p> </p><p>Remembering his brothers and sister’s faces and body, lifeless and staring directly at him. He knows that they stopped the apocalypse before any of them could die, but unfortunately when Five closes his eyes for even a second, him and his siblings saving the apocalypse didn’t seem real. It seemed like a hopeful dream. </p><p> </p><p>After noticing these nightmares were gonna be a nightly thing, Five knew he had to do something to keep himself awake. Five tried to just make himself stay awake, which failed. The next morning he woke up in a sweat, his hair sticking to his face. Finally, Five came to the finally conclusion. Coffee. It was a win-win for Five, seeing that he loves coffee and it helps keep him awake, even though he’s thirteen year old body probably couldn’t handle anymore then two-three coffees a day, he had to make it work, despite knowing it was unhealthy. </p><p> </p><p>The coffee worked for a while. Hell, he was hardly ever tired given how much coffee he sometimes drank in just a few minutes. Five was finally happy that his new, unhealthy plan worked. </p><p>Until it didn’t. </p><p> </p><p>Five tried his best to fight off his sleep one morning, but failed to do so, cause once he’s head hit the pillow by accident, he was out like a light. </p><p> </p><p>______</p><p> </p><p>Saying the Hargreeves was only concerned for their younger brother was an understatement. They have noticed Five sneaking in and out of the kitchen daily, getting multiple cups of coffee a day, and taking them up to his room. They knew Five loved coffee, but didn’t know he liked it this much. </p><p> </p><p>Klaus would have to be the most worried, well Klaus and Ben. They were the one’s to notice Five getting multiple cups of coffee first. Klaus asked Five what he was doing, and Five replied with a smartass response before running upstairs. The two knew he was hiding something. Five was intelligent enough to know drinking that many coffees, especially in just one day, wasn’t good. Especially for his teenage body. Of course, though, Five was stubborn as all fuck. That’s why Klaus or any other Hargreeve sibling just stayed out of Five’s way, knowing they would never be able to convince him to stop or talk to them. </p><p> </p><p>_______</p><p> </p><p>One the same morning Five fell asleep, Klaus was watching television in the living room along with Ben. Everyone else, excluding Five, was out getting some breakfast. They promised to bring Klaus and Five something when the come back. Klaus laid back on the couch watching a cute cartoon he happened to stumble upon. </p><p> </p><p>Upstairs, Five was still asleep, but saying he was having a peaceful sleep would be nothing else but a lie. The teenager twist and turned in his sleep, mumbling random things. The boy’s hand started to form in a fist, his fingernails digging deep in his palm. The boy started to tear up in his sleep, has he’s kind kept telling him that his nightmare was reality, and what was actually reality was a dream. </p><p>“Klaus...” Ben whispered, sitting on top of the couch arm. “...Where’s Five?” Ben has a bad feeling, and he knew that feeling was related to Five. Ben and Five was the close of friends when they were younger. They use to color, play games, build forts, and train together. When Ben died, saying Five was only upset was the understatement of the century. He had very mixed emotions. Of course, sad being one of them. Depressed, another one, and anger. He was angry at his father, which was justified, but before Ben’s death, he could always sense something was wrong with his brother, and wanted to help or get help right away. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s in his room, asleep” Klaus answered, sounding somehow tired. Klaus actually got a decent nights rest, which was surprising. “Why?” </p><p> </p><p>“Something doesn’t feel right...” Ben responded back. </p><p>Five’s body twisted and turned more, and tears began to fall freely down his cheek. “No...” Five whispered in his sleep. “P...Please, don’t be true.” His body was now formed into a ball, his hands starting to bleed giving his fingernails were digging deep in his palm. “Please, I’ll do anything. Just bring them back!” </p><p>“I’m sure he’s fi-“ Klaus was about respond when all the sudden a loud scream came from upstairs, scaring the shit out of Klaus and Ben. “Fuck!” Klaus screamed has he ended up falling off the couch. </p><p>“What was that you were saying?” Ben rose a brow, his face showing seriousness. “He’s fine..? Does that sound fine to you!?” </p><p>Klaus ignored his ghost brother has he ran upstairs. Has he walked upstairs, the boy was still screaming and crying, and when got closer to the room, he heard five yell. “Please! Bring them back! Please!” Klaus slammed the door open to see his “baby” brother twisting and turning in his sleep, not just that, but he was also crying and screaming. Klaus rushed over to Five’s bed. Not knowing what else to do, Klaus gently grabbed Five, now holding him in his arms. Five fought against the touch at first, not knowing who it was holding him, but in his kind, it was someone dangerous. </p><p> </p><p>“Five” Klaus started, wiping his brother hair out of his face. “It’s me, Klaus. I’m right here.” The young Hargreeves slowly calmed himself down, has he listened to his familiar brother’s voice. Klaus continued to say other comforting things that him and Ben could think of. Ben wish he had the power to touch and hold people, cause he wanted to give Five a big ol’ hug. “There we go.” </p><p>The boy started to quietly sob in his brother’s chest, now fully awake. He was aware of what he was doing, and was embarrassed by doing so, but he just couldn’t stop sobbing. “K-Klaus?” Five stuttered, a hiccup following. </p><p>“Yes, Fivey?” Klaus responder, only pulling his brother closer. </p><p>“T-This is really you, correct? Y-you are actually alive, r-right?” This question broke Klaus’ heart. Hell, seeing Five like this was breaking his heart. </p><p>“Yes, Five. It is. I’m really here” Klaus replied, rubbing his brother’s back. Five started to have a hiccups fit has he tried to stop his sobbing, but Klaus told him to allow himself to cry, get it all out, no need to hold it in. Five was known as the strong, badass, emotionless Hargreeve, not one that allows pity from anyone and shows how ‘weak’ he actually is. </p><p>“I-it was horrible. It was so horrible” Five sobbed on Klaus’ chest. “I saw you, Allison, Diego...all of you...dead. Lifeless. It looked so real.” Klaus moved Five in a more comfortable position on his lap. </p><p>“That does sound horrible” Klaus replied, continuing to rub his brother’s back and trying to soothe him the best possible way he could. “But it was just a nightmare. We are all alive, me, Luther, Allison, Diego, Vanya. We are all alive.” </p><p>Five slowly calmed down to the point he was hardly sobbing. Only a few tears ran down his face. Has he lifted his face up from Klaus’ chest, he noticed the tear stains on his Klaus’ clothing. “S-shit. K-Klaus I’m so sorry. I can wash this for you if you want” Five offered, which was out of character for him, but to be fair, him showing any emotion was out of character. </p><p>“No, no. You don’t have too. I’ll do that later” Klaus denied the other. “...is this why you drank a lot of coffee in a day? To stop yourself from going to sleep.” </p><p>Five looked down, ashamed, as he nodded. “It’s just...I wanted to stay awake. I needed to stay awake, to avoid the nightmares” Five sounded ashamed, for no reason. </p><p>Klaus pulled five closer, laying his head gently on Five’s. “Five, you shouldn’t be fighting sleep like that. Coffee is unhealthy for anyone, especially for a man trapped in a thirteen year old body” Klaus started, sounding more intelligent then ever. “Nightmares are no picnic, I know, but maybe talking to us about what you’re afraid of, showing more emotions, and maybe not fighting off sleep will help decrease the times you have nightmares.” </p><p>Who was this guy? This couldn’t be Klaus Hargreeves. He was being to serious and smart. The actual Klaus was goofy and almost drunk all the time. “‘Maybe you’re right” Five decided to wrap his hands around his brother, hugging him back. “All right, I’ll try to be more open about my feelings and stop trying to fight sleep.” </p><p>Klaus smiled wide at this, giving Five a good squeeze. “Good” Klaus replied. The two stayed in their position, hugging and Five’s head in Klaus’ chest, talking up until their siblings came back. </p><p>“Five, Klaus! We got breakfast!” They heard Luther yell from the kitchen. Almost immediately when he yelled, Both Hargreeve brother’s stomach growled. </p><p>“How about you clean your face off and go and eat?” Klaus asked, a warm smile appearing on his face. Five nodded before getting up, helping his bigger brother up as well. </p><p>Five almost walked out of his room without saying another word, before he stopped in his tracks. “Oh, and Klaus...” Five started to add. “Thank you. For being there for me when I needed you.” This made both Klaus and Five smile widely before Five went into the bathroom to wash up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just Let is Take Care of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Five is as stubborn has an ox, especially when he’s sick. He refuses to let his brothers and sisters help. </p>
<p>I’m currently working on a request, but til then have this!&lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five wasn’t one to seek attention. Wasn’t the one that liked anyone’s eyes on him in less he had something important to say, otherwise keep your eyes to yourself. Five wasn’t one to say when he was feeling good and when he was feeling bad. He wasn’t the one to allow his siblings or anyone else treat him like a little kid. </p>
<p>He may look like a kid in society’s eyes at the moment, but he is no kid. Even if he was, he was definitely no normal kid. He was a grown ass adult, who could take care of himself (or so he thinks.) His siblings though, didn’t think the same. Five may be an adult, and yes, he was definitely capable of taking care of himself, but sometimes you need someone else to care for you when you’re weak. Weak. Another thing Five didn’t wanna be seen weak, and sickness and having people care for you during it was what Five considered ‘weakness.’ </p>
<p>Five felt fine in the morning, but in the afternoon, that was a different story. Five examined his reflection in the mirror. Vanya was right, Five’s face was in fact a tad red. Five put his hand to his forehead to confirm the fact that he was burning the hell up. The boy felt himself sweating, and just overall felt bad. He walked into his room, closing the door. He searched his room for a thermometer, hoping it wasn’t true. Just like most, Five hated being sick. His body always gotten weak when sick. No matter if it’s a slight cold or the flu, Five was to weak to eat, to weak to get up from the bed, to weak to open his eyes. That’s how badly sick effected him. </p>
<p>Five finally found a thermometer he found under his bed (he decided to hide one so if he is sick and needs to check his temp tire, he doesn’t have to ask his siblings for one and then being suspicious.) Five did a quick scan with the device before revealing his temperature. 100.2. Fuck. It was life threatening, but it still was a fever. Five sighed in aggravation, pretty much throwing the thermometer under the bed again. </p>
<p>He flopped on the bed, backside first. Five shivered has chills came out of nowhere. The boy rolled himself into a blanket burrito after finding the energy to move farther into the bed to lay his head on a pillow. He laid on his side, planning out how he was gonna be able to hide this from his family. 100.2 isn’t that bad. The fever may be gone by taking a little nap, and with that, Five closed his eyes drifting of to a deep deep slumber. </p>
<p>_____</p>
<p>The Hargreeves noticed their brother’s absence for dinner, but they didn’t wanna bug the boy given he was taking a nap. The little insomniac usually spent both day and night in his room (other then eating), working on his calculations, probably to find the right calculations to get himself back in his new body. </p>
<p>Vanya though did mention Five’s red face, and if anyone else noticed it. She also told them about Five becoming pale. “I don’t know, Five just didn’t seem himself this afternoon” Vanya added has she put away her dish. “The way he talked, his voice sound scratchy and at times hard to understand, he may be coming down with something.” Everyone else looked at each other. With all Five’s been through, wouldn’t be surprising if he catches anything while time traveling to different timelines. </p>
<p>“Five seemed fine to me” Klaus replied. “He was still being a grumpy old man.” The others tried their best not to laugh has they all put away their dishes. </p>
<p>“I’m being serious” Vanya loved her brother’s joking, but sometime he made jokes at semi-serious times. “What if he’s hiding his sickness from us? If he needs medication and doesn’t get it, it can make him worse off.” Vanya was always worried about Five given he always hid stuff from her. She understands they aren’t kids anymore, but she wished Five was more willing telling certain things, like when he’s feeling sick. </p>
<p>“Five will be fine” Diego responded, standing beside his worried sister. “Five May look like a thirteen year old, but he’s a grown ass man. He’ll be fine.” Maybe Diego was right. </p>
<p>______</p>
<p>Five woke up the very next day, feeling worse off. That sleep did nothing. Five could hear his siblings hurry downstairs, making loud enough noise for his head to ache, probably getting ready for breakfast. Despite knowing the food will just come back up, Five had to drag himself downstairs, knowing his family will end up suspicious by his second absence. </p>
<p>Five slowly made his way downstairs and into the kitchen to be met with his family already at the table. His food was already prepared and on a plate in front of his chair. Five slowly made his way to his chair, sitting down, resting his head on his hand. Everyone stared at their brother for a few minutes. Five was sickly pale and actually walking like an old man, which was new. “So, Five...” Vanya broke the silence. “How was your nap?” </p>
<p>Five played around with his food, trying his best to avoid it the best he could. He couldn’t hear what Vanya asked, didn’t notice the stares he was getting, all his mind was focused on was the mind splitting headache going on. The pain was beginning to become unbearable, the boy biting his lip to make him more unable from screaming. “Five?” The boy immediacy rose his head, ending up wincing at the sharp pain come from his head. “You okay?” </p>
<p>Five blinked a few times, processing the question more slowly then usual. “Mm? Oh...yeah, I’m okay” He answered, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Um...” Five looked down at his plate, seeing his not touched breakfast. “I’m not exactly hungry at the moment.” Five felt his stomach knot up, and the feeling of nausea came. Shit. “M-May I be e-excused?” </p>
<p>Everyone rose a brow at each other, giving a “sure” reply to their brother’s question. Five instantly teleported into the bathroom, locking the door, emptying his already pretty empty stomach. “That was...odd” Diego whispered. “Maybe he’s not gonna be fine.” </p>
<p>“See? Told you!” Vanya did not like how Luther and Diego both think their siblings will be fine given their adults. Not everyone can take care of themselves all the time, and everyone includes Five (wether Five likes it or not.) Vanya wished he’d accept being taken care one and a while. </p>
<p>——</p>
<p>The day went on, Five deciding to teleport to the living room with his fluffy, warm cover around him. He decided to watch television, with the volume low of course, and lay down. Soon, the boy fell back asleep. </p>
<p>In an hour the family surrounded their sleeping littlest sibling. Vanya softly, very gently put her hand against Five’s forehead; managing not to wake Five up. “Allison, can you please go get the thermometer?” Vanya demanded, has she felt heat radiating off of her brother. Allison did has demanded, going into the kitchen, finding a thermometer in seconds. She rushed back over to her siblings, and the thermometer to Vanya. </p>
<p>Vanya quickly yet gently scanned Five’s forehead. When the small thing made a beeping noise, Vanya looked at the temperature. 100.4. “Welp, that settles it” Vanya turned around to the others. “Five has a 100.4 fever. We need to make sure we have all the medication he may need.” </p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t he tell us that he was sick?” Diego questioned, already knowing the answer. It was no secret Five was stubborn then an ox. Five wouldn’t ask someone for help nor was he a person to accept it. </p>
<p>“He’s stubborn” Allison simply answered. She and Luther went to search in their medicine cabinet has the others stayed with Five. He honestly looked quite peaceful in his sleep. </p>
<p>_____</p>
<p>Five woke up reluctantly to be met with the eyes of his siblings all staring at him. Five jumped back in the couch with a small Yelp in surprise. “What are you guys doing in here?” Five questioned, his voice not sounding the best. “And why are you al staring at me like creeps?” </p>
<p>“Well, we are in here because we live here” Klaus began to answer. Klaus opened his mouth to answer the other question, but Diego best him to it, kinda. </p>
<p>“We are staring at you because you have a fever, Five” Diego replied, his voice sounding more angry then he meant it to be. He wasn’t angry, but Diego didn’t like it when Five decided to not tell them something important, like being sick out of his mind. “You’re sick, Five.” </p>
<p>Five wide eyed at the response. How did they find out? Five got himself up into a sitting position, trying his best to not let out a groaning pain. He soon got a look at what was in front of him, on the table. In front of him was several medications. Five glanced at his siblings before looking down at his shoes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about” he lied, fidgeting with his hands. It was always an anxious habit of his he just couldn’t break. “I’m not sick.” He knew they could see what through his lies.</p>
<p>“Your not?” Diego smirked a tad. “Then about you get up then.” Diego knew exactly what he was doing. Five gave a glare at Diego before deciding to play his little game. All he had to do is stand up, that’s all. With that, he got enough strength to pull himself up. He steadied himself with the couch arm, making sure he keeps his balance. Five didn’t notice how dizzy he was until now. Five kept his hand on the couch to make sure he doesn’t fall. </p>
<p>“See? I’m standing up” Five smirked weakly. </p>
<p>“You are” Diego’s smirk only grew wider has he crossed his arms. “But how about you stand up without either arms on the couch.” What was Diego doing? Five gulped has he glanced at his hand. He couldn’t let Diego win, but either way, Five was gonna lose. If he refuses to stand without the couch arm supporting him, that will proof somethings up. If he does do so, he’ll fall and/or pass out, proofing he’s sick. </p>
<p>Five had to give standing up a chance. After counting to three in his head, he let go of the couch arm, putting his hands in the air. He wasn’t falling. “See, Diego?”Five asked, a smirk reappearing on his face.”I am f-“ Suddenly a sharp aching pain came from Five’s stomach, making him fall to his knees, hands over his stomach. The boy felt tears threatening to come out, but he wouldn’t let them. He refused to cry in front his family. He already looked pitiful, he didn’t wanna add on. Holding in his screams and cries was only adding on to the aching pain.  </p>
<p>“You’re not sick my ass” Diego whispered has he rushed to his brother’s side. Five honestly felt pitiful. He closed his eyes tightly has a way not to see the pitiful looks on his sisters and brothers faces. He did not need their pity. Soon, Five felt himself being left up by arms he could not identify, and he allowed sleep to take over. </p>
<p>_______</p>
<p>After an hour past, Five opened his eyes once again, only to be met with his empty room. His stomach felt a tad bit better then earlier, that was the first thing he noticed. The second thing he noticed was something very cold melting on his face, causing water to drip. He slowly and carefully grabbed the object, knowing what it was. An ice pack. Five placed the melting ice pack on his bedside table, before slowly raising up into a sitting position. His head was pounding and aching, semi-bearable at the moment. After taking a few minutes to check his surroundings making his way downstairs, making sure to make as minimum noise has possible. He peaked into the living room to see Diego on the couch watching some sort of show, everyone else seemed to disappear. He probably was made to stay behind to make sure someone was here to take care of Five. </p>
<p>He didn’t need know taken care of. He made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed himself a glass from the cabinet. After deciding coffee wasn’t the best idea, he poured himself a ice cold glass of water. He took a long sip from his glass, not hearing anyone coming in. “What are you doing up?” The voice made Five jump, almost making him drop his water. “You are suppose to be in bed.” </p>
<p>Five looked over at his brother, Diego, placing his almost empty glass on the table. “Oh, I...um...I’m feeling much better” Five answered, wiping any extra water on his lips. Five smiled weakly before walking pass his brother. </p>
<p>“Five..” Diego said, his body not turned around to face him. “Get back over here. Now.” Five hates the time of voice Diego was doing. He was treating Five like a child, and boy, did Five hate that. He was no goddamn child, so he shouldn’t be treated as such. “Five, now.” Five sighed has he reluctantly walked back over to his brother. “There is no way you’re better in under an hour. Sit down.” Diego pointed to an empty chair at the kitchen table. Five opened his mouth to argue only to get Diego’s stern face. “I said sit down, Five!” </p>
<p>Five huffed has if he was a little kid has he sat his ass down. “You sit there, I’m gonna get a thermometer, if you teleport or move an inch, I will kill you” Diego threatened. It was of course an empty threat, and Five knew that, but something made him sit down. Diego walked away for a few minutes before coming back with the thermometer. He did a quick scan of Five’s head. He didn’t waste no time to look at the temperature. 100.2. Better then before, but still not 100% better. Five could tell by the glance Diego was given, he wasn’t over his fever. </p>
<p>“Five, I’m taking you back to bed” Diego places the thermometer down on the table, putting a gently hand on top of his shoulder. “Come on.” Five shook his head, has he shrug Diego’s hand off him. </p>
<p>“Why can’t you just mind your own business?” Five questioned, anger hinted in his voice. </p>
<p>Diego stared at him, both anger and concern can be seen on the man’s face. “Five, you are my brother” Diego reminded Five. “You are my business, and I take care of my business. Ill take care of everyone of our siblings cause they are my business too. This means that when you are not feeling the best I’m taking care of you, wether you like it or not.” Five just stared at his brother, speechless. “Now, come on, you need your rest.”</p>
<p>Diego helped and lead his sick brother up the stairs and into his bedroom. He tucked Five in real good before crouching down. “Now, you stay here, in this bedroom, got it?” Diego questioned. Five just nodded in response. “Good.” Silence consumes the room for a bit before Diego decided to break it. “I’m sorry if I’m making a big deal out of you being sick, and I’m sorry that I was probably a tad bit harsh a few seconds ago” Diego added. “But I’m only doing this cause I love you.” </p>
<p>That’s a lie. That’s what Five’s mind told him. No one can possibly love him, especially his siblings. He was always a total prick to them, why in the world would they love him. “No you don’t” Five whispered. “No one loves me.” </p>
<p>“No one l-“ Diego tried to calm himself down before going any farther. “Five, that is simply untrue. We love you, I love you. So many people love you.” </p>
<p>“Why?” Five questioned. “Why do you love me? I have a been nothing but an absolute prick after coming back!” </p>
<p>“Because you’re our brother!” Diego yelled. “You are our brother, you are a Hargreeve, and Five...you are our hero. You saved us from the apocalypse, twice. You did that.” Five didn’t know how else to respond, so Diego decided to go on. “You May be a prick sometimes, and a major asshole at times, but we know you love us, and we love you too. And we will do whatever it takes to get you to see that. We will do what ever it takes to get your health back, you just gotta let us. Two hands are better then one, but six hands? That’s even better.” </p>
<p>Five was speechless for a few seconds, and Diego swore he saw a smile slowly appearing on Five’s face. “Thank you, Diego” Five whispered. Diego smiles at his little brother before gently hugging Five. Five would usually pull away, but he didn’t have the strength or want to be able to do so. </p>
<p>“You’re welcome” Diego replied before getting up. “Now, do not get out of this bed, okay? And if you need anything, call me.” Diego was about to walk out the room when Five stopped him. </p>
<p>“Diego, wait!” Five called out, causing Diego to stop in his tracks and turn around. “You’re right, I do love you all.” </p>
<p>Diego smiled bright has Five placed his head back on the pillows. Diego the turned off all the lights and shut the door before going back downstairs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here ya go! This is my first TUA thing, so it probably isn’t that good. Also, I just realized I let Five and Klaus ignore the blood from Five’s hand...oops. Anyway, I do take requests(but I may not get to everyone’s and it may take me a bit to update, so please be patient.) hope you enjoyed this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>